The Pack of the Rising Sun/Roleplay
Roleplay for The Pack of the Rising Sun members. Sarah yawned, stretching outside as the faint sunlight trickled through her pelt. Hunger rumbled through her, but she ignored it. Flamestar 22 19:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Blaze trotted back into camp with his tail wagging slightly, his amber eyes bright and welcoming. He had recently gone for a nice walk, and now felt refreshed.Silverstar 19:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Greetings, Blaze," Sarah barked, her voice soft in a welcoming tone. Flamestar 22 19:55, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "'Morning!" Greeted the happy-go-lucky male, shaking dirt from his pelt. Blaze had slipped and fallen before entering camp, but was perfectly fine.Silverstar 19:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Nice day, eh?" Sarah replied, trying not to sound tired and bored. She stretched once more, the sun fading for a few moments before rippling through her pelt. Flamestar 22 19:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Very nice, but the ground is getting really sandy near the camp entrance." Blaze pointed out, sitting down and scratching an ear before angling his ears towards Aspen as she awoke.Silverstar 20:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sarah yawned, couldn't help but admitting she was exhausted. She rolled over, sunning herself. The mud clung to her pelt as she rolled over, then grunted. Flamestar 22 20:20, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Blaze lay down near the camp exit, tucking one of his paws beneath his broad chest. He let out a small yawn before gazing around.Silverstar 20:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sarah gazed ar Blaze from a distance, her amber eyes glistening in the sunlight. Flamestar 22 20:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC Blaze blinked blankly, looking over at Sarah. "What??" ----- Aspen stretched out, letting out a massive yawn.Silverstar 20:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Keyla padded out from her den, arching her back and enjoying the sunlight. - Warriorfan123 "Hmmm?" Sarah said softly, continuing to gaze up at the sky. Flamestar 22 15:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Why were you staring at me?" Blaze rumbled, sitting down and raising a hind leg to scratch an itch on his left ear.Silverstar 15:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, no reason.." Sarah mumbled, shuffling her paws awkwardly. She rolled her eyes, stretching out and soon yawning. Flamestar 22 02:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Blaze twitched the ear he just itched and rose to his paws once more, padding off with his tail wagging as he looked for some food.Silverstar 16:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sarah sighed, gazing up at the sky. Hunger rippled through her belly, stabbing painfully as her paws ached. Flamestar 22 21:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Keyla noticed the hungry she-wolf and nudged her shoulder. " You look hungry. Would you like to lead a hunt?" - Warriorfan123 Sarah, completely lost in thought, slammed her paws forward, her eyes fluttering open. "What? Oh, I'm fine...The pack needs to be fed, not me." Flamestar 22 17:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Blaze narrowed his eyes. "Hunting isn't just for you, we hunt for the pack."Silverstar 20:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) " That's what I said..." Sarah murmered, rolling her eyes. "Let the others eat, I'll eat later." Flamestar 22 20:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Keyla looked a bit taken aback. " I just meant that you take a patrol and hunt, for the whole pack." The Beta turned and marched away. Warriorfan123. "She said hunt for the pack, and you said you weren't hungry," Blaze rolled his eyes slightly before rising to his paws and making his way to a small stream. The large wolf stumbled before falling in.Silverstar 15:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sarah rolled her eyes, soon chuckling as she watched Blade fall in. She bounded off, her tail swaying as she walked. Flamestar 22 18:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Keyla trotted out of camp, ears pricked. If the warriors didn't want to hunt, she decided, then she'd hunt for the pack herself. Keyla had only recently become Beta, and wanted to prove herself. If she brought down a deer, she'd really show her Packmates what she could do! She knew Packwolves usually liked to hunt in groups, but after surviving for many seasons as a lone wolf, Keyla knew how to bring down a deer or elk by herself. Soon, the she-wolf picked up a trail and began to follow it, tail wagging in her delight. Warriorfan123. Aspen sat back on her haunches, scratching at her ear. She had heard news of her daughter, Whisp, becoming Beta Female. I can't believe it, my daughter in that high of a position! I enjoyed being one...But I won't be pleased with her getting a Beta Male, no no. Same goes for my young Ace. The tawny female wolf thought with a yawn.---- Blaze hauled himself from the river, grunting as water soaked his pelt.Silverstar 04:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) The scent of elk was fresh, accompanied by hoof prints. Keyla could tell that the herd was made of up many old and young members, due to the small prints for the young and heavy ones for the old. Her mind was full of memories of her time as a lone wolf, before she and her sister Frost had journeyed to the packs. At first, she had joined the Pack of Dark Skies with her mother, but she felt that the Pack of the Rising Sun was her true home. And now she was Beta. There was always the question of a Beta male. Keyla had seriously considering appointing someone before, but in the end she decided she needed more time. She focused back on the trail. It was growing stronger. Warriorfan123. Blaze shook out his pelt, spraying river water everywhere. To his embarrassment, his fur fluffed and spiked up, the reddish male flattening his ears. Blaze, deciding that he no longer wanted a drink, returned back to camp, letting out a small whine.Silverstar 15:36, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Sarah padded off, gazing at the bright sun that cooed over the mountains. She shook out her fur, gazing at the small pools of water that had been nearby. She flicked an ear, rising to her paws. Flamestar 22 14:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, a noise rang in Keyla's ears. She paused, ears pricked alert. It sounded like... pups whimpering. Keyla made a fast descision. Abandoning the elk trail, the she-wolf turned towards the sound. Paws sending gritty soil flying, she raced in that direction. Soon, she found the noise coming from an old holly bush. Curious, Keyla parted the branches. To her astonishment, it revealed three scrawny pups wailing together. I've always beenDYING 12:10, March 5, 2015 (UT Blaze sat down with his ears flattened, his pelt slick with water from his little "swim". He craned his neck to attempt licking some water from his reddish fur, hot with embarrassment.Silverstar 21:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Keyla didn't know what to do about the pups. Suddenly, a large red female appeared from behind the thicket and trotted towards them. Keyla flattened her ears and shrunk back. A male followed the female, and the two began to play with the pups. Slowly, Keyla extracted herself from the bushes and began to pad back to her camp. She'd lost the trail, anyways. Seeing the two wolves with their pups made her think of choosing a Beta male. There were two main candidates on her mind, Blaze and Avion. They were both good wolves, and Keyla liked both. But she needed a wolf who could handle authority well... and Blaze couldn't. It was Avion who would be Beta male, then. I've always beenDYING 01:10, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Blaze shook the water from his coat, spraying the nearby Avion. The mud-colored wolf said nothing, though his fur bristled slightly in annoyance. "Heh, sorry Av, still have trouble with my paws." Blaze muttered out of embarrassment, watching the wolf nod. "S'all right, we all fall in once in a while." Avion sighed, walking on with his tail bouning off the back of his legs.Silverstar 01:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Keyla watched the male wolf, nodding in approval. She padded forwards to inform him of her descision. I've always beenDYING 01:14, March 23, 2015 (UTC) \Avion dipped his head in respect as the Beta approached them. "Do you need something, ma'am?" The mud-colored wolf asked with a small cock of his head.Silverstar 01:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) " I need to speak with you," the young she-wolf replied. " I have made a descision, and you do not have to accept if you do not want to. I have chosen you as my Beta male." I've always beenDYING 01:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Avion paused. "Beta...Male...?" In the corner of his vision, he saw his mother's head poke up, her ears pricked. Oh, how Aspen would be proud of him, his mother often talked of how she considered Keyla a pretty wolf and a good Beta, and how she would love for him to be her mate. Avion had to agree, he considered Keyla quite pretty, and fairly nice. "I accept, Keyla, I will be your Beta Male."Silverstar 01:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) " Thank you," Keyla said. Avion would be a good Beta male. He was responsible, hard-working, and knew how to keep a pack in order. He was also kind hearted, and handsome. If only my mother could see me now. And Frost! I wonder how she's going? I've always beenDYING 01:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Avion gave her a small nod. "It's my honor," he grew hot with embarrassment before making his way over to his mother, who looked proud. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Aspen smiled up at her son, nuzzling his chin. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" She cooed, her tail wagging.Silverstar 02:07, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Keyla sighed, amused by Aspen's response. Maybe I should send out a patrol to pick up that elk trail. ''" Hey, Blaze," she called out, feeling a bit guilty for not choosing him " would you like to lead a patrol?" I've always beenDYING 02:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm?" Blaze rose to his paws after shaking out his pelt. "Oh, sure, where to?"'Silverstar' 03:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC) " Go by the Dark Skies border. They've been shifty as of late." I've always beenDYING 03:36, March 23, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, do I take anyone else with me?" Blaze asked, cocking his gingerish head slightly as he spoke. He certainly wasn't going there alone, he feared Ace.'Silverstar' 22:29, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Keyla scanned her wolves. " Take Sarah, Caldura, Petal, and Flicker, please," she barked. I've always beenDYING 08:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Blaze dipped his head. "Alright, will do." He turned, trotting off towards to wolves to gather them. Avion nuzzled Aspen's head, who watched him proudly as he left to sun himself near the water.'Silverstar' 22:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Caldura snorted as she padded over to Blaze. She did ''not like patrolling the Dark Skies border. That was the pack that had made her feel unwelcome! They were the reason why she left them, with all their jeers! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Keyla noticed the she-wolf's discomfort, and nodded to herself. The reasons she had sent Caldura was to show the Pack of Dark Skies that they were confident enough to display the other Pack's former member. The Beta yawned and arched her back, padding under a rocky outcrop to rest. I've always beenDYING 07:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Caldura turned to Blaze. "Let's get this over with," she growled. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 03:44, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going," Blaze muttered over his shoulder, already trotting off without waiting for a response.---- Avion watched as Blaze and his patrol passed, opening a single yellow eye. The mud-colored wolf remained in the sunlight, thinking of hunting or patrolling later on.Silverstar 18:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Sarah yawned, looking down into the small, cold plaster of water. Banjo strode forward, giving Blaze a stern look. "I'll go. Why don't we go to The Pack of Shining Stars while we're at it? They have a cool stream of fresh water." Flamestar22 21:34, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Blaze nodded as he continued to walk on, his reddish fur fluffed slightly. "Yeah, we could stop by there." He replied in a calm tone.Silverstar 21:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Caldure continued to move through the Pack's territory with the rest of her patrol. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 22:32, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Blaze angled his ears towards the Pack of Shining Stars. "Let's head over there first," (since there's a loner on at the 'Dark Skies) He murmured, placing his paws firmly on the ground as he walked.Silverstar 22:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Sarah barked, giving Banjo a strange, odd look as she bounded out of camp. Banjo followed, his fangs bared. Flamestar22 11:43, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Caldura breathed a sigh of relief. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 02:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Banjo sniffed the ground, lazily lifting his head to catch scent of a lizard nearby. He crouched down, baring his fangs and leaping forward. Flamestar22 17:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Caldura bushed out her gray-and-white fur. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 19:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Keyla frowned. By the way Blaze had turned, she realized the patorl had decided not to go to the Pack of Dark Skies. She was furious that they had disobeyed her, but decided to let it pass until they returned. I'll go, then, if they will not. '' I've always beenDYING 22:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Caldura continued to pad on with the rest of the patrol. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Blaze took off at a steady pace, while Avion exited camp to go on a solo-hunt.'Silverstar' 03:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Keyla padded through the entrance, loping towards the southern part of the territory. If she was quick, she would reach the border before evening I've always beenDYING 06:24, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Avion slowed his pace as he raised his nose into the air, the coal-black sniffer twitching as he detected the scent of prey. The mud-color wolf pressed himself lower to the ground, not wanting to be detected.'Silverstar' 18:05, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Keyla cleared a bush with a single leap. The dark pines of the Dark Skies border was nearing. A starnge tingling spread through her. ''Frost, Agrina! My family! '' I've always beenDYING 03:50, July 2, 2015 (UTC) It was a fawn, young, scrawny, and all alone. ''I might as well put it out of its misery... Avion's muscles tensed as he prepared to attack, his sharp eyes narrowed on the lost creature. He sprang from his hiding place, scaring the daylights out of the youngling, letting his fangs sink into its warm neck.Silverstar 19:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay